The Unprobable Meeting
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Bubble Man meets Ecstacio, but will the white Lauhinian accept him? Written by guestsurprise per request of Guestspeaker3509. I only posted it for them. :)


**Guestspeaker3509 asked guestsurprise for this one. Here you go, Amigo! Enjoy! ;) **

**Mega Man (because Bubble Man is from that series) belongs to Capcom. Mythology belongs to its respective owners. Jocu, Vivo, Amio, and Ecstacio belong to guestsurprise. :)**

* * *

**The Unprobable Meeting**

Ecstacio stared hard at Bubble Man. He had just been introduced to the new being from Jocu and Bubble Man shook in the shadow of the large creature.

"Who is this?" He growled.

"This is our adoptive brother," Jocu introduced. "This is Bubble Man."

"You must be joking; you cannot adopt a being from another realm," Ecstacio growled, now staring harder.

"P-Please…I mean no harm," Bubble Man said, now looking at Ecstacio.

"You do not need to be in a realm where you cannot survive," Ecstacio said.

"He can change into a Lauhinian now. He also has a robot form; both forms are safe for him to live here," Jocu said.

"Wait a moment…you helped him to change into one of our kind?!" Ecstacio said in anger.

"Uncle…please…listen…," Jocu said.

"I cannot believe you all have done this…," Ecstacio said angrily, now turning and vanishing into thin air. Bubble Man hung his head.

"I knew this wouldn't be a good idea," he said.

"Listen…my uncle is like that with everyone," Jocu said in a comforting tone.

"Give him time," Vivo said, now appearing.

Bubble Man nodded, but then had an idea. He wanted to visit Ecstacio's personal palace and convince the large being to talk to him.

"I have somewhere to go," Bubble Man said, now taking off into the thick brush. But the brothers were concerned.

"I wonder where he's going," Vivo said.

"Do you think he's okay?" Amio asked, now walking up.

"I am not sure…but I am going to follow him just in case," Jocu said, now bounding after him.

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

Bubble Man grinned as he saw the large white palace into the distance. He wanted Ecstacio to give him a chance so badly. But Jocu was concerned; he temporarily lost his adoptive brother and was sniffing the air for his scent.

"I hope he's okay," Jocu said, now searching high and low for him. But Bubble Man was almost to the palace!

"I'm almost there…I HEY!" He shouted as something grabbed him by his back and threw him to the ground. He turned and saw two Nitians near him!

"Well well…the new pet of the royal family," one sneered.

"Get away from me!" Bubble Man shouted. He tried to fight them off but his eyes widened as more and more appeared. "HELP! ECSTACIO!" He shouted in fear.

Ecstacio was meditating inside his quarters when his ears perked up. At first he made up his mind that Bubble Man was fine. But the crying out continued.

"HELP! ECSTACIO, THEY'RE AFTER ME!" Bubble Man cried out again as the Nitians grabbed him. But when one bit him…that did it. "GAAAAAAAH, THAT HURT! ECSTACIO!" He said, a sob in his voice.

Ecstacio's eyes shot open, hearing the pain and with a low growl, he teleported quickly to the scene. With a swift lunge, he grabbed all three Nitians by their throats and his eyes glowed red.

"You….you are on my side of the kingdom," Ecstacio said.

"We're sorry!" One begged.

"LET US GO!" Another pleaded.

"Get out…," Ecstacio growled, now dropping the three on their bums. The Nitians scurried to their feet and ran off as Jocu appeared into the scene as well! Jocu quickly pulled Bubble Man into a hug and checked him for injuries.

"They hurt you?! Where?!" Jocu asked.

"One bit me here, but I'm okay. E-Ecstacio….Ecstacio saved me." Bubble Man said gently. Jocu turned and saw his uncle looking at them with the same stoic look as he usually did.

"You saved him?! You really saved him…I knew you were a hero uncle. You're a hero just like father," Jocu smiled, looking at the large being in admiration.

"Jocu…I am nothing compared to the greatness of your father. He is king," Ecstacio said.

"And you are the Great Prince…that is your real title. isn't it?" Vivo said, now coming into the clear.

"It is?" Bubble Man asked.

"Yes. We are princes of my father, but my uncle is known as the Great Prince. He is also known as Lord Ecstacio….," Jocu smiled, now standing and looking up at his uncle, who was somewhat taller. "You will always be a hero to us."

"And thank you for saving me…you are my hero now too. And I am so happy you're part of my family; I hope you will let me know you better," Bubble Man said, now gently hugging the large being and looking up. Ecstacio only placed his forehead against Bubble Man's and looked deep into his eyes.

"Until we meet again…," he said, now disappearing into thin air. The brothers all smiled at each other and Bubble Man had a smile too.

"I know he isn't super affectionate but…I like him…he saved me," Bubble Man smiled.

"And I think he will learn to like you too. If he didn't like you, he wouldn't have saved you. Our uncle is stoic and quiet, but he has a true and beautiful heart of a Lauhinian and one of the greatest princes to ever live," Jocu smiled, now looking into the distance and seeing Ecstacio watching them from a mountain top.

* * *

**guestsurprise's words: Hope you all liked this! This was a request done for Guestspeaker3509. **

**To guestsurprise: Love this one, Amiga! Well done! :) **

**To everyone else: Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames! **

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
